Forbidden Grotto Keep
is an outpost that sits atop a mossy rock in a region known as The Forbidden Grotto (official Ragnarok name). Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *''info to be provided'' *''info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is a halfway point between the Four Directions Library outpost. Noteable Regional Resources *This location is not far huge quantities of crystal on several green ridges. Fly around the ridges here at night and it's easy to spot, but be warned that the nocturnal Megalosaurus is known to spawn near the areas where the crystal is plentiful and the shade trees heavy. Just return to these regions when it's light out as the Megalosaurus is much weaker if you stumble upon it and manage to disturb it in the daylight. Notable Amenities *This location is a very basic outpost. It has water, cooking supplies, and a smithy. A backpack holds a sleeping bag that can be used for emergency travel. Please return and put it back after use. *This location was created because flight in this region can be visually confusing during the haze of extreme storms. Though the Garage of Doom (Jorge's base) is not far from here, but parking there is very tight, so this is often a better spot to stop and rest. *The building acts as a wall to keep fliers safe if you need to rest or log off. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers No danger has been observed at this location, but the lush green areas below it are home to many allosaurus packs, easily startled tickle chickens (theriz), raptors, rexes, and around other ridges, arges. Though rare, Megalosaurus can appear in this region and they are very dangerous at night. Notes *''Info to be provided.'' Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air while flying above and toward the sea. Note the Blue Obelisk and the small rocky formations in the sea. If you flew over the building from this point, you'd eventually spot the rock that is the namesake of Odin's Throne. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts